


I Want To Breathe You In

by sperrywink



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic was written for the Angst vs Schmoop Challenge at[](http://shelter-diner.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shelter_diner**](http://shelter-diner.livejournal.com/). Please check out the other challenge fic at [](http://shelter-diner.livejournal.com/profile)_[**shelter_diner**](http://shelter-diner.livejournal.com/). Thank you!

Shaun woke up slowly. He was the big spoon around Zach and he almost unconsciously pulled Zach closer with the arm slung over Zach’s ribs. He could hear the quiet rumbling of Zach’s snores and thus could tell he was still sleeping deeply. He opened his eyes, and realized by the soft light filtering in through the curtains, that it was still early yet.

He didn’t move for a while, just enjoying the moment, until he slowly slid his hand up from Zach’s belly to right over his heart. Feeling the reassuring thump-thump, he closed his eyes again and snuggled tighter together. He left his hand there and basked in the moment. It had been a long year full of joy and sorrow, and he was still so glad he had taken that chance to kiss Zach that drunken night. It had been the start of his new life, and in some ways, of his life at all. He had just been coasting through before Zach and Cody brought life, adventure, and responsibility into his existence.

He sometimes thought back to the guy he had been and marveled at how shallow that guy was. He had thought he was edgy and artistic, but in reality he had been caught up in fads and his own inner angst, not connected to the world and interconnected with others. He had still been playing at being an adult. Even the break-up of the relationship that had driven him back to San Pedro a year ago was pale in comparison to what he had now.

He felt so blessed it was almost scary. He had never been happier and it was all down to Zach and his drive and passion, and to Cody and his childish zest and enthusiasm. It was amazing to think that everything had changed , he had changed, so much in just a year.

Zach shifted in his arms and his light snores ceased, and Shaun knew he was waking up. He started rubbing Zach’s chest in light circles and Zach murmured his approval, moving one hand to layer it over Shaun’s, and leaning back into his embrace. Shaun whispered, “Happy anniversary.”

“Our anniversary isn’t until the end of next week.”

Shaun could hear the questioning tone in Zach’s voice. He replied, “Not for our first kiss.”

“We were drunk,” Zach dryly replied.

“Still counts.”

“You damned sentimentalist.” Shaun could hear the fondness in Zach’s voice and he pressed a smiling kiss to Zach’s shoulder. Zach rolled over, and Shaun eased out of the way, so that Zach could squeeze in on his back next to where Shaun was lying on his side. Zach was smiling softly up at him, and his gaze was happy. Shaun’s heart twisted in wonder and he knew his own smile was dopey, but he didn’t care. He was always smiling dope-ly at Zach these days.

Zach reached up to put a hand behind his head and pull him down into a kiss, which turned into many kisses and firm touches. Right when Shaun was going to slide down Zach’s body and wake him up properly, Zach asked, “Hey. Do you know what we should do today?”

Shaun looked down at Zach’s cock and then back at Zach’s eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows, making Zach laugh and say, “Okay! After that. Do you know what else we should do today?”

Kissing his way down to Zach’s belly, Shaun murmured, “No, I don’t. Tell me.”

“We should find a sitter for Cody, and then go back to your secret surfing spot. Just the two of us.”

Shaun kissed Zach’s thigh and looked up at Zach, smiling. “And then go to The Shake for lunch?”

“You know it.”

“It’s a date.”

Since Shaun then swallowed Zach down, Zach’s response was mangled, if heartfelt.  



End file.
